


Repetend

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Maze War, Purgatory, Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metaphysics, mythology, and first-person shooters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetend

"Hey, didn't I kill you already?" 

The vampire looked at Dean like he was an idiot. "No. And yes. Sort of."

"Uh-huh."

"I was killed in New York in 1977, and unless you were a sister back on earth, it wasn't by you."

"So...?"

"So Purgatory is built on the Valhalla plan. Or they based Valhalla on reports of Purgatory, maybe? Anyway, we fight to the bloody end, then we come back and do it again the next day. Well, not day, exactly. And not back to the same place. Like Maze War."

"Maze War?"

"You never played Maze War? It's a bitchen game, man. A bunch of eyeballs chasing each other around a maze, shooting lasers. Somebody shoots you and you blow to bits, then you appear again somewhere else in the maze. Sometimes, if you're lucky, you pop up right behind the guy who just killed you." The vampire grinned, a happy mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Right. So, I chopped your head off last week, and you reincarnated in some other part of Purgatory?"

"You know, they're wrong about you. You are too half-bright."

"You're the one who came back for another taste." Dean paused. "What happens if one of you kills me?"

"Let's find out," said the vampire, and lunged.


End file.
